Ebony
by citrusjuice
Summary: A beautiful Vulpix is awaken one day to find a Growlithe looming over her. He needs her help. Or so it seems. Turns out she's the one that needs help.
1. Chapter 1: Vulpix meets Growlithe

_First Chapter: Vulpix meets Growlithe_

* * *

><p>I slowly start to crawl forward, finally spotting what I've been looking for: the tender squishy surface of the berry glistening in the hot sun. Swishing my tails across the ground I scan my surroundings to see if any other Pokemon are around. Not seeing any I jump at the Rawst berry and stuff it into my mouth. "Finally," I sigh, "food…" I haven't eaten for days and am losing fat that I need. And it's also extremely hard for me to actually find Rawst berries considering how many other Vulpix's love them. "I'm so tired," I think to my self, "Nap time." I lay down where I am and tuck my tails under my nose, at least most of them. I close my auburn eyes and drift to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up suddenly to see a fire red Growlithe standing over me. He has this menacing look to his eyes but then soften a little. Wow. He has such deep black eyes. "Do you need something?" I question him innocently.<p>

"Your mouth has some blue on it meaning you ate one of my berries. That's okay though. I forgive you because this is the first time you have and you obviously have no idea where you are. Am I right?" He spurts out quickly.

I go through what he said and think. "Well thank you, and you're right, I have no idea where I am." He smiles gently and I get to see his dangerous teeth that stick out slightly, giving him an adorable look.

"What's your name?" The Growlithe asks joyfully.

"I'm Ebony," I squeal.

"Nice to meet you Ebony," he shows a huge smile, "Call me Milfen."

I giggle "Okay Milfen… where you going?" He looks at me strangely.

"Why do you want to know?"

I instantly blush slightly 'He is so cute! ~' I think to myself. "Well, I thought you could show me around, I don't know anyone around here and you showed up first so…" I stutter slightly.

Milfen chuckles seeing how flustered I am, "'K, follow me."

* * *

><p>"CHARCOAL! WAKE UP!" the Growlithe shouts at the sleeping Houndour. "We have a guest."<p>

Milfen walks over to a tree and headbutts it. Out falls a small Cyndaquil who seemed to be sleeping.

"Charcoal, reporting for duty !" the Houndour who was previously sleeping says sternly.

"What do you-" Charcoal spots me and smiles a toothy grin. "Oh... I see. Milfen, is this _her_?" He says putting emphasis on her.

"Yes Charcoal, this is her…" smiles the Growlithe, that I know longer think I can trust. I dart my eyes around wondering what they're talking about. I suppose they see the worry on my face because the mood suddenly changes. Milfen addresses Charcoal and he excitedly jumps away, leaving Milfen and I alone.

"Sorry to worry you Ebony, it's nothing that serious. It's just…" He cuts himself off, probably trying to think about what to say. "We need you to help us Ebony. You see, there is this group of Pokemon, who are constantly tormenting us and taking what rightfully belongs to our group here. I saw you and I instantly knew you could help us," He takes a step closer and stares at me intently, making me blush slightly. "So Ebony, will you help us?" He whispers in my ear, probably trying to add to the effect of it all. I take a step back and stumble on my paws.

"What exactly do I have to do?" I question Milfen. He gives me a slight grin.

"So I guess this means you're in?" He says, eying me. I give him a nervous nod and he jumps into action. The Growlithe jogs over to the still Cyndaquil and nudges it with his nose. She opens her eyes and instantly jumps up in surprise.

"Oh, I am so, so, so, sorry ! It's entirely my fault! I am so extremely sor-" Milfen cuts her off before she finishes.

"I get it, Ember. You're sorry. And I thought I told you not to call me that. 'Milfen' is fine, okay? He tells the frightened girl, while patting her head. I can't but feeling a bit of jealousy.

'NO!' I shout at my self. 'Don't act like that you retard!' I shake the thought from my head and skip over to the two. Milfen is telling Ember something when I walk over. Her eyes open wide in fear.

"H-Hello," she stutters, "I'm Ember. It's an honor to meet you!" She bows her head, or, eh… she tries to. She runs off somewhere obviously going to do something Milfen told her to do.

"She may seem skittish and useless, but she has very strong fire powers and could most likely burn a village with a sneeze." He tells me. I stare in awe at the retreating figure.

'Burn a village?' I think to myself, 'how crazy!' I look at Milfen again. "What about Charcoal? He seems loyal."

"Yes he is. I met him when we were both very small. He's like a brother to me. His parents were taken by _trainers_." He spits out the last word, disgusted. "Why would anyone do such a horrible thing? Leave a child alone, take his parents away, and then just leave him there to die." Milfen turns around and stalks away.

I look around for the Houndour, whom I now have a new respect for. I spot him eating a berry. I'm not quite sure what kind though. It looks strange and weird. I walk over to Charcoal and he immediately sits up, eying me curiously. "It must've been horrible," I say, not exactly thinking.

He stares at me for a second and then it registers in his mind. "Oh, I guess Milfen told you?" He asks nonchalantly. I nod my head up and down and he sighs slightly. "I suppose this means I have to tell you now."

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to!" I tell him exasperated. He gives me a slight chuckle.

"It's all right. I don't mind sharing my story." He lies back down and I follow suit. "This is how it goes.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_I crawl out of my den, feeling the sun heat my pelt. I walk over to the stream and take a slight sip. The cold water trickles down my chin, sending a shiver down my spine. I listen carefully for any signs of danger. I hear my mother getting up and I start to smile. I grab a nearby moss ball and plunge it in the icy water. 'Why is the water so cold? It's in the middle of summer.' I shake the useless thought from my head and jog back to the den._

_Plunging inside I see my mother and father eyes stir. "Mommy, it's time to get up," I say shaking her lightly. She looks up at me and smiles. "I brought you and Daddy some cold water!" I say cheerfully. She sits up and says a soothing thank you. Waking up my dad I tell him the same thing. "Drink up!" I coo wistfully. They give me a happy smile and lap up the water. I jump outside and immediately freeze. Right in front of me, about two meters away, are two trainers, looking for some Pokemon to catch. _

_I shuffle back inside the den and look at my dad fearfully. "There are two trainers outside, Dad!" He stares at me blankly and gets up. He turns to my mom and nods his head, obviously meaning something. _

_They both turn to me and give me bright smiles. "We love you very much dear," my mother says lovingly. "We want you to stay in hear until they are gone, okay?" my father stats sternly. _

_I look at them with confusion and fear. "What's going to happen to you guys?" They look at me with love and sadness. "To go deal with those trainers," They turn around and head out, leaving a lingering scent._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter of probably many. It might go on for a while so be prepared. Also, my spell check is messed up so it won't tell me when anything is spelled incorrectly. Which means there might be a few mistakes. I will start to correct them on here though. I also have a question; Anyone know the plural of Vulpix? Heh heh. Well, thanks!**

** *citrusjuice~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You For Saving Me

_Second Chapter: Thank you for __saving me_

* * *

><p>When Charcoal is done, I can't think of anything to do but stare. "That's not the full story," I say calmly. He looks at me slightly shocked. "You didn't tell me how you met Milfen." I stat like it's the most obvious thing ever.<p>

He looks slightly perplexed but continues his story anyway. "Oh right, well let's continue then."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback cont.<em>

_A few days have passed since the accident. I'm alone and scared. I keep on thinking they're going to return, but they never do. It's been awhile since I've gone further than a meter from the den. The furthest I've gone is to the stream, and to the bush next to it with the berries. But that's it. I'm hungry for something besides berries. Guess I've got to get going. I stand up and shake the leaves off. It's dark outside which is the best time for a Houndour like me. I creep out slowly and swing my head around, looking for danger. There's nothing in sight. Sprinting across the grass and the stream I feel a sense of guilt for leaving it behind. I shake the thought away and come to halt. In front of me is a Growlithe, probably a little smaller than I am. I look at him, and he looks at me. Immediately he growls at me, making me step back a little. He sees the fear in my eyes and stops. He takes a step closer and sniffs me, trying to uncover something I suppose._

"_You alright? I didn't know a Houndour would be such a coward." He scoffs playfully, maybe trying to lighten the mood. _

"_I-I'm not a coward," I stutter incoherently, "I'm just… alone…" What am I doing, confiding in this stranger? But for some reason, I feel as if I can trust him, even if we just met._

_He lies down next to me and gives me a comforting shove. "I'm Milfen. What's your name?" He asks me gently. "Charcoal," I say softly. He gives me a toothy grin and stands up. "Well Charcoal, you and I are going to be great friends!"_

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

"And we've been friends ever since." He finishes proudly. I look at his eyes and I suddenly understand: The pain, the loss, being so lonely. I've felt it before. I remember this feeling from somewhere.

I stand up but get dizzy and fall over again. My head is spinning. What happened so long ago? Why can't I grab hold of this memory? What's going on? I hear Charcoal say something, but I can't understand him. He calls out something and I suddenly see Milfen standing there. He's shaking me, but I can't feel it. Ember comes close to me and sticks something in my mouth. She has a different look than before. It looks more sincere, more serious. She moves my jaw up and down, forcing me to shallow what ever she gave me. It's sweet and tasty. I wonder what it does. I start to see black spots over my eyes, but I know I'm just passing out. Death will come another time. The last thing I see before I pass out is Milfen whispering something in ear. Before I can make it out, I pass out.

I wake up and see Milfen standing in front of me. He has this worried look on his face. It looks as if he's lost his soul. I can't help but stifle a giggle. He suddenly turns his head toward me and his face lights up.

"Ebony! I thought you were done for, I was so worried! I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you. It would have been my fault, you know. You looked as if you had died! It was extremely-" He cuts himself off. He looks at me and smiles. "I'm really glad your okay." His smile drops and he turns from me, about to walk away.

"Wait, Milfen…" I stifle. He turns toward me again. "Stay, please." I tell him. He doesn't resist. He simply walks back to me and lies down next to me, putting his head in my neck. I instantly blush.

Good thing he can't see me. I close my eyes and drink in his scent. It seems so familiar. Sweet like honey, but there's something else too. Something I can't quite place, a new scent not so familiar. I give up and just relax, glad to have someone care for me. I then shoot my eyes open. I know this scent! I've smelled it before. A long time ago, when I was very young, right after that accident. I think. Wait, what accident? Ugh. I can't think right know. Too many memories at once, I can't place them all. Okay, let's start with earlier before I passed out.

After Charcoal told me his story I remembered the loss and pain from somewhere: Somewhere in my memory from long ago. I remember being frightened about something. What was it? A Pokemon? Yes, that was it. What kind though? It was a… um… It's in my mind, hazy and unclear. A white Pokemon with a razor-like tail and a same thing from its head; looks like an Absol. That's it! It was an Absol. Why would I be afraid of an Absol? They foretell disaster. Not exactly the type to bring disaster. It's trying to tell me something, but I'm not listening. I'm looking beyond it. That's what I'm afraid of. What's behind the Absol.

I snap out of my memory. I finally have an answer, the pain and loss, where it came from. I was lost and the Absol was trying to help me. But it was too late. Whatever I was so terrified of was already there. Such a simple memory, but so hard to remember. Why is that? Is someone trying to keep me from remembering? Or maybe I'm just paranoid. So many questions… I need to find the answers.

I shift my eyes toward Milfen and he looks asleep. But his breathing is that of someone awake. He's pretending. I gather my courage and think about what I'm going to say.

"Milfen…?" I mutter quietly.

It takes him a while to answer, but he does. "Hmm?" His answer is just a little moan, telling me he's listening.

"I remember," I stat bluntly. No emotion whatsoever.

"That's good," he says a little more clearly. He seems as if he knows what I remember and that's all he cares about.

I turn over so I can see him face on. I lie back on him and lean into his ear. "Thank you for saving me." I whisper gently. I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter is now up! It's going to take a while to get used to this thing. Maybe I should just start writing all my stories in here. :D Might work a lot better.  
>Right now you might be confused about what's going on. It's expected. ;) So just keep waiting and I'll probably have the next chapter Thursday, February 2nd, 2012! Thank you! <strong>

***citrusjuice~  
><strong>


End file.
